1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including a sub panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a case where a display device uses (Flexible Printed Circuits) (FPCs). JP 2010-85923 A discloses a case where a liquid crystal display device uses an FPC for electrical connection with a liquid crystal display panel and an FPC for electrical connection with a touch panel. Further, there has been also known a technique where an FPC is bent back to a back side of a backlight for satisfying a demand for miniaturization of a display device.
By connecting one FPC to another FPC in using plural FPCs, a group of interface terminals can be collectively arranged at one place so that the number of connectors can be decreased whereby the number of mounting steps can be also decreased. In this case, however, in bending the plural FPCs to a back surface of a backlight in a state where the FPCs overlap with each other, due to the difference in bend radius between the FPCs, a tensile stress is generated in the outside bent FPC. It may be possible to make the outside bent FPC longer than the inside bent FPC to avoid the generation of the tensile stress generated due to the difference in bend radius. In this case, however, the FPC is already in a bent state before bending and hence, a shearing force is generated in a joining portion between the panel and the FPC.